1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to apparatuses for improving fishing techniques and skills, and thereby potentially improving both fishing success and enjoyment. More particularly, the present invention is related to an apparatus and method for improving a fisherman""s fly fishing casting technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly fishing has become a very popular sport. It provides a great deal of enjoyment and challenge to anglers everywhere. However, perhaps the most important aspect of fly fishing is the difficult techniques of casting the xe2x80x9cfly.xe2x80x9d More specifically, it is important for a fisherman to be able to consistently cast a fly replica into a desired location, or xe2x80x9ctarget area.xe2x80x9d This location is typically and hopefully near a fish.
The presentation of the fly to a fish is critical to fly fishing success. Casting to the wrong spot may either result in no response by the fish, or may result in xe2x80x9cspooking,xe2x80x9d or frightening, the fish. Neither result is desired since the goal of fly fishing is to convince the fish that an imitation of a living creature attached to the end of a line is a real xe2x80x9cfly.xe2x80x9d
The most important and effective, yet most often ignored method of improving fly casting ability is practice. An angler can practice casting technique by merely xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d casting out into a pond or a lawn. Although this form of practice will likely improve technique and help with the pure mechanics of casting in order to truly improve accuracy, an angler needs to focus his/her casting to specific targets. Such xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d casting will likely do very little to improve casting accuracy.
Not only is such xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d casting not very useful in improving casting accuracy, this form of practice is not very enjoyable to most anglers. If the angler enjoys the time spent practicing, the angler is more likely to practice and thereby increase his/her chances of fly fishing success. Thus there is a need in the art for an effective, useful, and inexpensive apparatus and method that enables a user to practice casting and enjoy the time spent practicing. The apparatus and method described herein, in both the text and figures, seeks to remedy the problems in the art and provide a method and apparatus for improving the fly casting ability of fly fishermen.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for improving the casting ability of a fly fisherman. The apparatus preferably comprises a fly rod with fly line and a fly replica attached to an end of the fly line. The fly replica preferably further comprises an adhesive material on a surface of said fly replica. The preferred embodiment also comprises a target area for receiving the fly replica. The target area comprises a target and a fish replica. The target has a base portion and a second adhesive material on an upper surface of the target base portion. The fish replica is positioned adjacent to the target and preferably secured by support elements. The support elements keep the fish replica in an upright position, relative to the ground upon which the target is positioned. The objective is for a user to cast the fly replica onto the target without striking the fish replica with the fly replica or the fly line.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for improving the fly casting technique of a fly fisherman. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: (1) obtaining a fly rod with a fly line attached thereto; (2) attaching a fly replica to an end of the fly line, the fly replica having a first adhesive material; (3) placing a target upon a ground, the target comprising a surface having a second adhesive material, compatible with the first adhesive for securing the fly replica to the surface of the target; (4) placing a fish replica adjacent to the target, a head of the fish replica in close proximity to a periphery of the target; and (5) casting the fly replica at the target so as to permit the fly replica to strike the target, while avoiding striking the fish replica with either the fly line or the fly replica.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.